tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Fate/Academica - Yukimura)
|qualclasses = | height =183 cm | weight =80 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Sword. | likes =Times of peace, times of war, beautiful foxes. | dislikes =The human race. | talent =Fighting. | enemy =Tokugawa Ieyasu. | imagecol =Red. }} Berserker is one of the Berserker-class Servants able to be summoned by the Player in the mobile version of Fate/Academica. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name 'is 'Sanada Yukimura, the Crimson Demon of War also known as the Last Hero of the Sengoku Era. His real name was Sanada Nobushige, but the name Yukimura became better known even he never using it historically. He was the second son of Sanada Masayuki. His elder brother was Sanada Nobuyuki. He was married to Chikurin-in(Akihime), Ōtani Yoshitsugu's daughter and adopted daughter of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Before the Battle of Sekigahara, Tokugawa Ieyasu rallied various daimyōs to attack Uesugi Kagekatsu. The Sanada clan complied as well, but when Ishida Mitsunari decided to challenge Ieyasu, Masayuki and Berserker joined the western forces, parting ways with Masayuki's eldest son and Berserker's brother, Nobuyuki, who joined the eastern forces. It has been said that at first Berserker followed Ieyasu but, after Ieyasu tried to seize his territory he betrayed Ieyasu. He expressed the willingness to take a gamble, so that if he were to join the weak side and win the battle, the Sanada would gain much more power. The Sanada retreated and fortified Ueda Castle. When Tokugawa Hidetada marched a sizable army on the Nakasendō, the Sanada resisted and were able to fight Hidetada's 40,000 men with only 2,000. However, as the castle did not fall in the short time that he expected, Hidetada gave up and joined the main Tokugawa army, too late however, to participate in the crucial Battle of Sekigahara. After the battle Masayuki's territory was seized and he and Berserker were exiled to Mt. Koya in the Kii Peninsula. Ueda was given to Nobuyuki. Berserker rose against the Tokugawa when the Winter Battle of Osaka Castle broke out. During winter Tokugawa forces (approx. 3,000 men) attacked a fort across the Kizu River, destroying it. A week later, Tokugawa forces attacked the village of Imafuku with 1,500 men against a defending force of 600. With the aid of a squad of arquebusiers, the Tokugawa claimed victory once again. Several more small forts and villages were attacked before the siege on Osaka Castle itself began on December. Berserker built a small fortress called Sanada-maru in the southwest corner of Osaka Castle. The Sanada-maru was an earthwork barbican defended by 7,000 men under Berserker's command. From there, he defeated the Tokugawa forces (approx. 30,000 men) with groups of 6,000 arquebusiers. The Shogun's forces were repeatedly repelled, and the Sanada troops launched a number of attacks against the siege lines, breaking through three times. Ieyasu then resorted to artillery, which included 17 imported European cannons. And domestic wrought iron cannons, as well as sappers employed to dig under the walls of the fortress. The fortress was impregnable; the Tokugawa suffered many losses. Ieyasu gave up trying to destroy the castle during this battle, and sued for peace with Toyotomi Hideyori. He proposeda condition for the reconciliation, i.e. to destroy the outer moat of the castle. When his envoy entered the castle grounds, they destroyed not only the outer moat but the inner moat as well. During the Summer Siege, at the Battle of Dōmyōji, Berserker was in command of the Osaka Army on the right wing and engaged in a battle with Date Masamune forces in the area of Emperor Ōjin's Tomb and Konda Hachiman Shrine. This fight took place at around noon and by the twilight Berserker made the decision to retreat towards Osaka Castle. at the Battle of Tennōji after hurrying back to Osaka castle, Berserker found the massive Tokugawa force of nearly 150,000 moving into positions in order to make their final assault on the castle. As the Tokugawa units were still moving into formation, the Toyotomi forces launched a last ditch offensive with their approximate 54,000 to 60,000 troops that hoped to take the still loose Tokugawa formations off-guard. As the vanguard of the Tokugawa left flank under Matsudaira Tadanao marched to their positions, Berserker's troops charged down from Chausuyama and fought with desperate abandon together with Mori Katsunaga's contingent. As Matsudaira’s line began to crumble, Ieyasu rushed his personal body of troops up to support Matsudaira and Berserker saw his chance to smash through the center. If he could keep the center of the Tokugawa forces tied up long enough for Hideyori to sally out of the castle and lead a general charge on the exposed Tokugawa flank, the Toyotomi forces might have a chance at victory—or so he hoped. Thus, at this moment, Berserker dispatched his son, Sanada Daisuke back to the castle to urge Hideyori to seize the moment and sally forward. But Hideyori was too late. As the fighting raged around him, the exhausted Berserker collapsed on a camp stool. Nishio Nizaemon, a Tokugawa samurai, recognized Berserker and charged forward, issuing a challenge. Unable to muster the strength to fight, Berserker acknowledged who he was and took off his helmet. Seconds later, his life came to an abrupt end. The spot where Berserker was killed is located in Yasui Shrine located to the west of Shitennoji Temple in Osaka, and his grave is in Zenmyosho-In. Is believable that Nizaemon killed him because he feared the Samurai would be still capable of killing him even in his state. Appearance A japanese samurai of young age dressing a red kimono and wielding a demonic Katana of crimson blade. His eyes are of scarlet red and when enraged or under the effect of the activation of his Noble Phantasm they become demon-like. He also have black long hair and many battle scars including a scar caused by a arrow shot at his shoulder by Date Masamune. Personality Even maddned he seens to be a worth and righteous ruler, stating that if Berserker hadn't died in the battlefield at the Siege of Osaka he probably would be the best governant Japan could have. Different from a normal Berserker, although he enjoys fighting, prefer a peaceful afternoon during spring, watching the waves of the sea hitting the rocks at the bay. Relationships ; Muramasa : "What?! Are you THAT old man?!" ; Ieyasu : "One day... One day..." ; Nobunaga : "Maybe one day I will be able to have a talk with that kid..." Role Fate/Academica Abilities